


Bunker Breakfast Cuteness

by dancininthedarkofnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas sits on Dean's lap, Cuddles, Drabble, Flustered Dean, Lap Sitting, M/M, Mentions of Jody Mills, cute cas, mentions of Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancininthedarkofnight/pseuds/dancininthedarkofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are discussing a possible case over breakfast when Dean gets a lapful of sleepy, ex-angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Breakfast Cuteness

“Hey, have you seen this? Five killings over the last week, just outside of South Dakota, think it’s worth lookin’ into?” Dean asked Sam as he sipped some of his morning brew.

Across from him, Sam took a seat at the other end of the breakfast table, gesturing for the newspaper Dean had in his hand. He handed it over and watched as Sam’s brows pinched together as he read the article.

“Hm, maybe,” he mulled it over as another thought came to him, “hey, aren’t we supposed to head down to Jody’s tomorrow anyways? Maybe we could swing by after, check it out,” Sam suggested.

Dean had just opened his mouth to respond when his vision was suddenly blocked by something dark and fuzzy and there was a weight on him that wasn’t there before. It took him a few seconds to realize that he now had a lapful of sleepy, ex-angel plopped on top of him. The same ex-angel who now proceeded to eat from the bowl of cereal that Dean hadn’t even gotten around to touching yet, as if this was completely normal behaviour. Dean was so thrown that he didn’t even have time to tense his body.

He looked around Cas’ head at Sam and yup, Sam’s mouth was hitting the floor as he stared at the angel. Castiel acted as if Dean and Sam weren’t even there as he reached for the paper that Sam flopped back onto the table and began leafing through it.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asked tentatively, not wanting to spook Cas in case he really hadn’t noticed where exactly he planted himself, “you okay there buddy?”

Without missing a beat or looking up at Dean, Cas responded, “Yes Dean, I’m perfectly fine. Do we have a case here?” he asked as he gestured down at the newspaper.

Okay, so apparently this is how it’s gonna go, Dean thought as he shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable in light of his new seat mate. 

“Um yeah, I was just gonna tell Sam here that I think we should head up to South Dakota tomorrow,” Dean replied cautiously, still unsure what to make of his current situation.

“Okay then, thank you for letting me know, I will make the necessary preparations after breakfast.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, you kinda stole mine there,” Dean told him, giving a pointed look to the cereal bowl as Cas twisted around to look at him. Realization caught on Cas’ face and he turned back around to pick up the bowl.

“Oh, I’m sorry Dean. I have recently taken a liking to the Honey Nut Cheerios, but we can share.” That was about all the warning Dean got before a spoonful of the sweet stuff was in front of his lips, Cas with an expectant look on his face.

Okay we’re doing this then, Dean thought as he brings his hand up and wraps it around Cas’ wrist to steady him. He looks up at Cas as he opens his mouth and takes the spoonful in. He’s still looking up at Cas, who’s now looking down at his lips around the spoon when he hears a chair scrape and Sam awkwardly clearing his throat. That seems to break them out of their reverie and Cas twists back around to continue eating the cereal.

“So I’m just gonna go – uh, yeah – do that,” Sam points towards the hallway and quickly shuffles out of the kitchen. It’s not until Sam pauses in the doorway and looks down at Cas’ waist does Dean realize that at some point, his hands maneuvered their way onto the angel’s sides, holding him in a loose grip. Dean looks up to where Sam is standing, a wide-eyed expression on his face and an explanation already on the tip of his tongue, only to find that his brother had already left.

He lets out a shallow breath and turns back his head just in time to receive another spoonful of cereal from Cas. This time he takes it without hesitation. They stay like that until the bowl gets emptied; Cas trading off between bites of his own and feeding Dean. At some point, Dean leans up and lightly presses himself to Cas’ back to get a look at what he was reading as he flipped through the newspaper, hands sliding from Cas’ waist to hesitantly wrap around his middle. Dean still wasn’t really sure what was happening so he didn’t wanna push too much. Cas just seemed to relax more into the touch however, leaning back into Dean slightly.

After they were done with breakfast, Cas slid off of Dean and took the dishes into the kitchen without saying a word, apparently having fully woken up now. Dean just sat there, still as confused as before. He turned around and looked at Cas washing the few dishes, waiting to see if he would say anything but Cas wasn’t even looking at him. Dean heaved a sigh and got up from the chair, thinking that their little interaction was probably just a result of Cas’ newly human, sleep-infused brain.

Dean started walking towards the halls to head to his bedroom when Cas called out, “Dean? Where are you going?”

“Um, I think I’m actually gonna go back to bed. I mean, it’s a Sunday and we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow so…” Dean trailed off. He watched as Cas shut the tap off and walked towards him, drying his hands on the sides of his borrowed pajama pants. Cas came to a stop directly in front of him, looking up to Dean with what one may describe as a glint in his eyes.

“I could use some more sleep,” Cas said, face void of any emotion but for that mischievous glint in his eyes. If Dean hadn’t spent years looking into those eyes he would’ve missed it. Dean tilted his head slightly and scrunched up his eyebrows as a thought occurred to him.

“Wait, you,” Dean spluttered, pointing to the breakfast table they just vacated, looking back and forth between it and Cas, “you – you knew what – you did that on purpose?”

Cas just chuckled and grabbed a hold of Dean’s hand, leading them back to Dean’s bedroom, “C’mon Dean, let’s go to bed.”

Dean let himself be dragged back to his bedroom without complaint and still kind of confused. But as he currently has an armful of ex-angel tucked all along his front, legs tangled together for warmth, he thinks that sometimes the really good things don’t make a lot of sense, and he’s happy to live with that little bit of confusion if he gets to have this

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I love you so much and thank you for giving my first fic a try! You can come check me out at dancininthedarkofnight.tumblr.com ! ❤️


End file.
